Ron's Little Rosie
by Lexxxx
Summary: Ron looks back fondly on the earlier times, when Rose was his little girl. Things happened though, Hogwarts started and Rose grew up. Rose isn't just Ron's girl now, she's Scorpius's girl too. But in a totally disgusting different way. Rose/Scorpius


**Look! Another HP story crazy right? lol I've had this cluttering around my files for a while and figured I'd better get around to publishing it(: Much love to anyone who reads and reviews this. HINT HINT. So, this isn't entirely like my Ten Things story (which if you haven't read you totally should). Rose is still in Slytherin but she still has a good relationship with her parents. She's also still with............SCORPIUS!!(: haha I love him(:3**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I remember the day I found out I was having a baby. Well, technically Hermione was _having_ the baby, cause it was gonna pop out of her, but I was going to have a baby, with Hermione. It was after work sometime. Something tough was going on, I forget now, but it was a huge stress at the time. Then, Hermione approached me gently in his study. She was sitting on my desk and she looked radiant in her regular work outfit. I barely remember anything else, just hearing "I'm pregnant" and then waking up in St. Mungos. Apparently I had fainted.

Yeah, no one let me live that one down. Ever. I'm still is hearing about it and its has been 21 years. But I was ecstatic, Me and Hermione were going to be parents! Together we decorated Rose's nursery a green and white, because Hermione said not all girls have to love pink. Everything was perfect.

Then Hermione went into labor, nothing went wrong with Rose or the birth, but I was a tiny bit nervous. Well, actually a lot nervous. I didn't faint though, fairly proud of that.

After 15 hours of labor, we were proud parents of a baby girl. Her name was supposed to be Stephanie Nymphadora Weasley, but looking at my newborn fairly pink daughter, I decided that she was not an Stephanie, or a Steph. I suggested the name Rose to Hermione and she agreed, as long as her middle name was to stay the same. And Rose Nymphadora Weasley was born.

When Rosie was growing up she was obviously a daddy's girl. One event sticks out clearly in my mind. She was only 6 months old and I had just returned from work. Hermione looked frazzled and her hair was even frizzier then normal, she was holding the screaming baby in her arms, but the minute she thrust her into my arms Rose stopped crying and gazed happily up at me. I slept on the couch for a week.

I remembered her first word, dada, the first time she walked, and her first sentence- Mummy, Hu is brat. She was amazingly prefect at everything she did, at least according to me and Hermione. My Mum did not really appreciate Rose when she decided to pull down my mum's chocolate cake but Hermione and I thought she looked adorable covered in chocolate cake. Mum, not really.

When Rose was 5, she followed me around, everywhere. I had to de-gnome the garden, Rose was there. I went to do some paperwork, Rose was there. Hermione could say all she wanted, but I knew she was jealous. It got fairly annoying, but I knew better then complain to Hermione

It was hard for me to give his baby girl away to Hogwarts. As I stood on the platform with her, beaming in her new robes, I knew everything would change. She'd make friends, no boys though, and I would be forgotten. I sighed quietly as she boarded the train and waved goodbye until she was out of sight. She was gone, she was growing up. Oh Ron, Hermione had sighed.

2 days later we got the letter from Hogwarts, the letter all parents got. You know, the congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley your daughter, Rose Weasley, is now a Gryffindor. Blah, blah, blah.

Except, Rose's letter hadn't exactly said that. Her letter congratulated us on our Slytherin daughter. Immediately after reading the letter, We flooed to Harry and Ginny's and asked what house Al was in. The proud response of Gryffindor followed and I sank to the couch. My precious baby girl was a Slytherin. A bloody fucking slytherin. Ginny had known something was up, she knew me. But Hermione had to tell them that Rose was now a Slytherin.

Harry hadn't believed it at first, but it was true. Rose was a Slytherin, He had tried to comfort me but it I was mourning the loss of my daughter. I lost my baby girl to bloody Slytherin. And stupid Harry got James and Al in precious Gryffindor.

When she, Al, James, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Louis came home from Hogwarts over Christmas break, there was something different about her. Grandma Molly asked Rose if she was making friends and if so with whom. Rose excitedly plopped herself down on the kitchen counter and sent the next four hours telling her grandma all about Scorpius and Abby and Lila and all the other girls she was meeting. The entire time, Molly smiled and listened to her excited granddaughter. The day after my daughter went back to Hogwarts, I got a two hour lecture from my mum about how I obviously wasn't listening to Rosie.

She was different, sure, but different wasn't always bad. My daughter would be the best Slytherin there was, ever. I was determined to make sure nothing changed between us, but it was hard. She was afraid she had upset me, and I was afraid of her hating me and her mother for who we were.

As she boarded the train to go back to Hogwarts and Slytherin, I bent down and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, I love you Rose, I whispered and both father and daughter knew it would be fine.

But our story did not end there. Rose came home over summer break chatting our ears off about Abby Zabini and Lila Flint and how they were her best friends. Halfway through the summer she moved onto to talking about Scorpius, and not about how he was a prat as I had hoped and prayed for, but how they were friends. When I heard this, I choked on my food. Rose just kept talking as I turned a violent shade of blue. Hermione only laughed, thanks love. I appreciate it.

As I sent her off for her second year, I didn't say anything about staying away from Abby, Lila, or Scorpius: I just wished her good luck and kissed her on the cheek. Rose grinned when she heard this and hoped this meant her father accepted she was growing up.

Her 2nd year went by without a glitch, it was the end of 2nd year that made me realize exactly how the Hogwarts world saw her. She arrived home, steaming mad with a letter in hand from the headmistress at Hogwarts, Professor Glean, It stated that all Slytherin's were to take Muggle Studies. No exceptions. I realized that my baby girl, the one who loved all animals and people, was seen as a muggle hater. I was pissed off, my daughter was not somebody who hated muggles. Hermione calmed me down though, she convinced me this would be good for Rose, she could see how my wife grew up. I didn't agree with it, but I told Rose that she would have to comply since it was mandatory.

This sparked our first fight ever. She screamed and yelled that I didn't care about her and that I was Ron bloody Weasley, and I should be able to use my influence at the ministry and get her our of this. I bellowed back that I wasn't a Malfoy, forgetting that she was friends with Sagittarius or whatever his name was. We didn't talk for a day, which was ages for us.

It was the end of third year when she came home that I was worried. She was dreamy and distant. She always seemed to be thinking about something else. She had this far-off look on her face constantly. It wasn't until July 3rd that I got it, my little girl had a boyfriend. It wasn't deep into August Rose set us down and prepared us.

Honestly, I would have been less surprised if she had told me and Mione she was pregnant. When the words left her mouth, I was shocked. A Mafloy, my baby girl was in love with a Malfoy? My first thought was ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww, however the first words out of my mouth was, "Rose, if he hurts you I'm cursing him into oblivion". Rose obviously she thought it was going to be worse so she simply giggled at me, kissed me on the cheek, and skipped off to write a letter. Hermione was laughing silently at the irony that had just taken place.

Fourth year came and passed, and the summer was when I met Abby for the first time. Lila had moved on to different friends after a while so it seemed that Abby and Rose were best friends. Rose brought her home in late June and I was shocked that this was the kind of girl my daughter was best friends. She was brash and loud and a Zabini. Not only a Zabini, but a Parkinson. She seemed to have gotten all her parents good traits, the bad ones left behind. At least in looks, personality she was the worst mixture of Pansy and Blaise. At least when I was wearing the Weasley-tinted glasses. When I looked at her as Rose's friend, I guess she was a nice enough girl. However, I still worried for Rose. Abby stayed for a week and I had to admit that out of all the people Rose could have chosen, Abby wasn't the worst.

And it was priceless to watch Abby and Percy go at it every night. Fight after fight, they just couldn't get along I guess.

Her 5th went by, and I had to admit my daughter was growing up. In June me and Hermione went to go pick up Hugo and Rose and thats when I saw the two of them together. Rose was hugging him goodbye and she lightly kissed him on the lips, it bothered me how his arm was completely wrapped around her waist. That wasn't that part that infuriated me though, they had been going out for 2 years for merlin's sake, it was what Rose was wearing. She was wearing a green quidditch jersey. Rose can't fly, let alone play quidditch. So why was she wearing a jersey? Well, because it was her boyfriends. Thats right, my 16 year old daughter was wearing a Malfoy seeker jersey. And everyone knew what that meant, my 16 year old daughter was having sex. With a Malfoy. Hermione knew it, I know she did. She wasn't always street smart but she wasn't that thick. My thoughts were confirmed when she lightly rubbed his arm and kissed him goodbye again. Ginny and Harry were giving him sympathetic looks and Percy was staring open-mouthed at them. I assumed it was because his daughters were older and the same age as Rose, and now he didn't know what his daughters were doing. Bill and Fleur were laughing, having already gone through that with Dominique and Victoire. I just prayed my mum wouldn't see, Scorpius would never see Rose again, if he was that lucky. Unlucky prat he was, he'd probably be blown into tiny pieces. At least I hoped.

Rose skipped over, pretending she hadn't seen her entire family gawking, and that summer was spent with her talking about the latest gossip in the Slytherin house. She was named prefect for her house and when Hermione casually mentioned head girl, Rose blew up. She yelled about how because she was from Slytherin she wouldn't get it. They were afraid she would abuse her power. And then Hu goes and says, well thats probably smart, and Rose lost it. I reckon that my left eyebrow never did look the same as the right one. And Hugo is lucky that he's pretty good with a shield charm. And we all love Rosie, we really do. Its just Rosie and power do not get along. When she was 6, we left her charge of Hugo, Lily, Freddie, and Rox. We got back and Rose had everyone, even the older kids, following her orders because Rose is a born dictator.

Summer ended without another argument and the rest of Rose's time at Hogwarts flew by. She was graduating in June and my baby girl was almost all grown up. She was done with Hogwarts and I didn't know how to handle it I went to her graduation and I admit, some tears fell. But it was not full out crying, I swear.

She moved into a flat with Scorpius, which I hated. I was positive they were having sex now, and she continued to study to work in the ministry. And she was having sex with the Malfoy twerp.

Then one day she came home, everything was the same until the sun caught a ring on the finger. There sat a giant diamond, surrounded by emeralds, I knew what it was instantly. I may be thick, but I'm no idiot when it comes to Rose. She was marrying Scorpius. Hugo snapped at Rose for blinding him with her new bling. She blushed and immediately shoved her hand under the table. She only brought it out to show me when I promised I wasn't mad. She explained it was the Malfoy family ring and then she launched into the wedding plans. It would be in early August next year, it would be held outside at the Malfoy Manor, Abby, Victoire, Lily, and Dominique would be her bridesmaids, Abby her maid of honor. She wanted the color scheme to be pink and beige with white of course. Victoire's daughter, Gabrielle would be the flower girl, and they decided against a ring bearer.

As she rambled on, I realized how in love she was, and at least I knew that she was marrying a good man.

The day of the wedding, I think I was more nervous then Rose. She looked beautiful, her dress was the perfect dress for Rose. It was pretty and simple, but still striking. She gripped my arm with one hand as we watched Abby and Levi, I think, walk through the doors. It was our turn next, she chuckled when I whispered to her that we could still run. I love him daddy was her only response. I sighed and started to take the shortest walk of my life, I was giving my daughter away. Oh lord, she was going to be Lady Malfoy today. Oh merlin, that was enough to make me want to turn around and run in the opposite direction with Rose in tow. But I stuck it out and I know its worth it when I see the look in his eyes, it's a look that mirrored my eyes many years ago when I was marrying Hermione. She's done well, I say, kissing Hermione gently as we watch our daughter become Lady Malfoy.

Not even a year later, Hermione and I are briskly walking towards her room in St. Mungos. Okay, well Hermione is briskly walking, I'm kind of dragging my feet behind her. She's given birth to their son just hours before, Hermione bursts through the door and I follow and see my precious daughter holding her blonde son. Yep, he was a Malfoy.

"What's his name?" I whisper

"Orion Ronald Weasley" she whispers back, giving me that look that tells me that even if I fight it, it will be his name.

As I look at her, gazing down at her son with her husband nestled beside her, I realize she will always be my precious baby daughter. And later that night I told Hermione, if we hadn't painted her room green who knows what would have happened. Hermione laughs like she always does.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Like, dislike? Review? Hehe(:**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**


End file.
